I Think I Lost My Mate
by under.that.sun
Summary: Law woke up alone and with no memories of last night. The only thing he knows is that he slept with his mate. And the said mate is no where to be seen, not that Law remembers how his mate is supposed to look. Well, life sucks. Yaoi, AU, LawLu.


**A.N. So this plot bunny just seriously attacked me and refused to let me go, what an obsessive thing!**

**Warnings: lots of yaoi – manxman, AU, I think a little OOC, foul language, LawLu and lots of other pairings… (only one… :D)**

**Disclaimer: I doubt that this will remind you One Piece, but if it in any way does – well know that it's not because I own it…**

_I Think I Lost My Mate_

Law wasn't sure at which moment he woke up, but he knew that he would prefer sleeping further. Of course he was not granted such luck. He felt like the whole world ganged up on him and decided to make fun of him. It wasn't a new feeling for Law, he noticed that it was a repetitive nowadays.

Did he mention that he felt like world ganged up on him? Well there was a reason for that – a huge headache to be exact. And unfortunately (or maybe it was good? Law wasn't really sure) Law knew exactly why there was a headache which tried really hard to split his head in half.

The reason could be identified as the graduation night for the high school students. It was the night when the city was its party peak when there were at least five parties in one street and EVERYONE was invited. It didn't matter if you knew the owner or not - you simply went form one party to another got drunk and flirted with whomever looked good enough to fuck. Yes, it was primal and yes, it didn't come as safe, but nights as these were safe – everyone knew there was truce and in fact there were absolutely no crimes in a night like this.

So as Law identified the culprit of his hangover he started to feel the setting around himself. It really wasn't anything new – soft mattress under him, warm blanket on his naked lower half, comfortable pillow under his head… _Naked lower half?_ Law quickly tried to feel his body and immediately started to regret that decision – nausea immediately attacked him and his stomach felt like it was flipping over in a speed of light. That bitch just could _stop_.

And together with nauseous feeling Law understood that yes, he really was naked. And sore. After some more inspection Law gladly relaxed – it wasn't his bottom that was sore – he didn't bottom to anyone. As Law's brain slowly registered the fact that he probably slept with some student who just finished high school and was eager for a fuck. He also understood that he was alone in the said bed. Did Law mention _how comfortable_ that bed was?

Finally Law's stomach stopped doing those freaking flips and he started feeling just a little better and decided that it's time for the next step – opening his eyes. As Law slowly tried to open his sand filled eyes light hit him. And his eyes immediately fell shut. Yep, opening his eyes should have waited. But Law deemed himself as a strong person, so he heroically tried to open them once more.

With a help of some unknown mystical force Law opened his heavy eyes and stared at surprisingly nice celling. It wasn't some plastic paper thin celling – it was painted in a nice mocha coffee color with some sort of leaf ornaments. He must have really liked his catch to bring him/her to a hotel _this_ nice. He usually doesn't bother with these things.

As more information fell into Law's brain he decided to take next extremely heroic act – sitting up. Deities must have really pitied him because somehow he managed to sit up without much effort. And then he noticed _the_ changes.

And the only thought circling in his head was: _Well fuck, I think I lost my mate._

As Law groaned the information which is hammered in every cubs head hit him.

In a voice that suspiciously reminded Law of his kindergarten teacher Law's thoughts attacked his already abused brain:

_The most important thing for us felines to truly become felines is finding mate. Everyone one of us has a mate – special someone who helps us to become true self as we help them to become their true selves. Mates can be any gender or age and the only way for mates to identify each other is sleeping with one another._

_Once it happens (and once the right partner bottoms, because if not the right partner is the bottom mates can not identify each other) us felines finally finish maturing – our almost useless ears on the side of the head disappear and our true ears on the head sprout. For people to recognize who is whose mate, mates have the same fur pattern on their ears. Each of the patterns are unique and only mates share them._

_Because the only way to find mate is sleeping with them us felines are very sexual creatures and until one finds his mate they might sleep with hundreds just to find that one and only. But once one finds his mate every other individual looks unappealing and repellant._

Law groaned. He found his mate and his mate ran away once he woke up... That means his mate wasn't legal... Damn. How old was he/she? Law hoped that person was at least sixteen... In best case scenario there was eleven years difference between them. Talk about lucky.

Suddenly it struck Law. He doesn't remember a thing about last night. The last memory was him walking out of his apartment... Everything after it - well there actually was nothing after it and that worried Law: how is he supposed to find his mate if he doesn't know how that person looks or what gender they are. Of course he can recognize by ears, but that's really bothersome and one can always hide their ears and if he doesn't know how they look it might get hard. But he will find them and talk with that person's parents apologizing for mating with their child before he/she reached political maturity. After all it is considered inappropriate to mate while still living in parents house and it's his duty - as the older in their relationship - to take his younger mate under his wing...

With decision finally made Law stood up with a new found determination. He will find his mate and he will take care of him/her. As Law dressed up he started planning his course of action. Step number one: ask the person in the registration if they remember with whom he came and if they don't if he can see the records of the camera. Step two, if step one fails: going to the closest party to his home which he planned on visiting first and ask around all those drunk people if anybody saw him leave, if he was with someone and if he wasn't where he left. Proceed till he finds out who his mate is.

Law sighed as he left his luxurious hotel room, he must have _really _liked his catch to spend this much money... And good thing he did at least he hopefully left somehow good impression, some shady random love hotel would have left an awful impression...

Law entered the elevator and took notice that his room was on eighteen floor. There were no hotels in his neighborhood with that many floors... How far did he wander through those parties...? Law left the lift and approached the registration with the key. A blond girl with two braids and a dress which reminded him of Chinese dress stood behind the registration.

Law got ready for some questions.

"Excuse me miss, wouldn't there be a chance that you worked here last night and may remember how looked my companion?"

The girl with a name tag that said Conis shook her head. "Sorry sir, I just took over the shift." She stared at his ears. "Oh, found your mate, but were too drunk to remember and now your mate decided to play a game with you? I'm sorry to be the one to tell you that for nights lime these our hotel has a privacy policy - the cameras are turned off and we don't register our clients. At ten o'clock we simply kick anyone who wasn't here yesterday..."

Law felt like the world once again ganged up on him. "Well fuck."

The blond nodded. "And unfortunately I hadn't seen anyone with your ear pattern."

Law just sighed. "Thank you... may I know which hour is it?"

"Five minutes after six am, good day to you, sir."

Law nodded absent mindedly and left the hotel. Suddenly he stopped. He forgot to check how he looks now! Law turned at the hotel door which was made of glass and started studying his appearance. Now he had two beautiful ears rising from his head. Their main color was white and they were covered in black dots. His face also was more smooth and his eyes were also more feral. The white part now was grey and the pupil became slit.

All in all he finally looked like a real feline, finally he was an adult in all ways possible. He had almost thought he will be one of those unlucky ones that had a huge age difference with their mates or their mates lived too far to every meet. But now, now he was at his true form, and he was carving for his mate.

* * *

Luffy was so happy he was practically bouncing. He got the best graduation gift ever -he found his mate! And after the absolutely best night in his life he was starving. Well he wasn't anymore and he was ready to meet his mate eye to eye and decide their future plans. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to leave for buffet without any note, but Luffy was too hungry and Law was really wasted and it was really early. Law was probably still sleeping like nothing happened...

Luffy happily skipped his step as he went to the elevator. Law had bought them a room at the eighteenth floor because he was determined that was a must as Luffy was eighteen. "Sir! Sir!"

Luffy looked around, was somebody calling him? A blond girl with braided hair ran to him. "Excuse me sir! I believe a huge misunderstanding just happened!"

Luffy frowned, he didn't like the sound of that. "Your mate came looking for you maybe ten minutes ago... he seemed like he had a huge hangover and admitted that he didn't remember how his mate looked and is in search for him. I could not help him so be left to look for you!"

Luffy paled, he should have really left a note! He should have known that Law might misunderstand! "Did he mention where was he going?"

The blond shook her head. "No, but he left around ten minutes ago!"

"Thank you!" Luffy ran out of the hotel. Where should he go first? The party where they last visited! Luffy remembered something about people coming back to the last place they were before blacking out. Law will definitely visit that place! Sooner or later... Luffy sighed. First time in his life eating meat wasn't worth it.

* * *

Law really wasn't sure what to think. Should he curse himself for drinking so much that he can't remember how his mate looks or should he curse his mate for running away instead of waiting for him. But though Law wasn't sure of this he knew one thing for sure - he **has **to find his mate.

Law, after quick visit to his apartment for a change of clothes, hit the first party that was held actually next door. In some huge miracle the party was still on and only several people were sleeping in the corner. As the music hit Law's still hurt head a memory flashed in his head.

~memory~

_Law was perfectly sober and the punch on the table didn't really apply for his taste, so he was on the 'dance floor' which just happened to be cleared living room. Some pink haired chick was grinding to him clearly asking for a lay, but Law didn't feel like it. Music here sucks - Law thought as he left the dance floor, he's really hitting the next party._

~memory end~

Law sighed. There's almost no alcohol here, no wonder everyone is still up. Law shook his head and left the apartment. Time to find the next party.

Next party place wasn't really far. The sign which pointed out where to find the party was covered in some awful graffiti. There was no noise coming from outside, so it was clear that there wasn't enough people sober enough to continue the party. Law entered the indicated apartment and stepped over someone's sleeping form. He slowly made his way through the floor littered in bodies to the party's bar and to his surprise found someone actually drinking there.

Law sat next to the orange haired female feline with orange colored ears covered in black swirl ornaments. Law was SURE he saw that ornament before. "Have I been here before?"

The orange haired woman turned at him with a raised eyebrow. _Nami_. Name flashed through Law's head and he was sure it is this female's name. She carefully loomed through him and smiled. "You mated?" Suddenly she laughed. "Don't tell me you don't remember a thing from last night and are looking for your mate? Oh gods this so hilarious!"

Law frowned. "Why does everyone seem to know what had happened?"

Nami laughed once again. "Are you serious? Do you know how common this is?"

Law shook his head and stood up. "So you have no idea who is my mate. Damn." Law squeezed out a small smile. "It was nice drinking with you Nami."

With those words Law left. He wasn't sure how he knew that he drank with the orange haired feline, but somehow the information came to him on his own. Where should he go next?

Law once again was in the street wondering where to go next. While wondering if he should and shouldn't go right Law felt an urge to turn left, so he dd.

Soon he stumbled upon big dark colored house with several dead trees and completely untamed garden. The house really didn't look party material, but the sign saying 'party ahead' and several people lying next to it said differently.

Law frowned and entered the house, he hoped that he hadn't picked up his mate there. As Law entered the house terrible smell hit his nose. Soon he found the reason why - someone clearly wasn't able to reach the bathroom in time. Or roll out of his puke. As Law continued his journey inside he found more people like that. He REALLY hopped he didn't pick up his mate here...

Suddenly Law stopped as he reached one more doorframe and a person lying in the middle of it. It was a pink haired woman with lolita dress. Law felt an urge to turn around and leave.

So he did, Law was sure he haven't stayed here for more than five minutes.

Luckily Law didn't have to wonder where to go next as exactly two houses apart another house with party sign stood. Luckily this house looked decent and even made the owners look a little more than well off. Law cautiously went inside and sighed with relief as no terrible smell reached his nostrils. Law started to search for the living room in which it seemed all parties had their hearts in.

When Law entered the living room he found a pleasant surprise there. His old friend Zoro was sitting on the couch sipping something from a cup, his mate curled up in his lap. Zoro's and his mate's ears were in a nice black color with small yellow and green stripes around the tips.

Zoro grinned as he noticed Law lingering in the doorstep. "No way! So Luffy really was your mate? Lucky bastard!"

Luffy.

_A soft moan left kiss-bruised lips. "Law!"_

"Well he is said to have devil's luck, so it's probably no wonder that he found mate as soon as he hit graduation!"

Law frowned inwardly. Something was wrong. If that Luffy fellow was truly the one he was looking for that means he is legal. And if he's legal then why did he ran away..?

"I was surprised how quickly you two hit off! Luffy usually chooses his partners carefully, but when it came to you he just threw all caution away!"

Was that the problem? Did Luffy was terrified of his own actions...?

"You were particularly ready to take him there, but he insisted on going to another party, so you two left quite soon-..."

"Zoro-ya." Law interrupted Zoro's ramblings. "You talk way too much when you're drunk."

Zoro scowled. "No, I don't"

Law laughed and turned around. "Keep telling yourself that Zoro-ya. Be glad that Sanji-ya is a lightweight and never have seen you like this or the teasing would never stop."

Law left the house with a little lighter mood.

Luffy.

_Small hand brushed through his goatee. "It makes you look sexy and mysterious~"_

A pleasant shudder went through Law's body. It seems that this name triggers memories... Law closed his eyes and concentrated.

Luffy.

_A small laugh escaped Luffy's lips. "Catch me Traffy~"_

Law turned right and went through small almost unnoticeable alley. Luffy had raced through this alley as they were searching for another party.

As Law's pace fastened memories came flooding him.

~memory~

_It was the fourth party Law was visiting and even though the first one didn't have alcohol and he didn't stay long enough at the third for a drink, so Law wasn't in his best condition. And the small drinking competition on the second party with Nami put all Law's drinking skills to shame, so the unmated feline was feeling rather tips__y._

_As Law entered the house he quickly noticed several familiar faces and decided that this party is definitely worth his time. As Law nodded his head to those several people he knew he made his way towards the bar. As there hadn't been anyone who caught his attention Law planned on getting absolutely wasted._

_So it wasn't a big surprise (for Law) that thirty minutes later he was still 'cozily' settled on the bar stool with a half empty bottle in his hand. He should really try and find a glass… eh, maybe later…_

_Law frowned as another person tried to talk to him and seduce him, couldn't they understand that he didn't felt like trying out tonight? He completely ignored the red haired guy until the said guy grabbed a bottle, swore and left._

_Law took another gulp from his bottle as the barstool next to him was once again was occupied. _Is there some sort of line to sit next to me or something?_ Law couldn't help, but wonder._

"_Hey! Don't drink like that! Share some!"_

_Law scowled, no one until now dared to take his bottle away! He turned to the lad to tell him to piss off only to suck a breath. The teenager next to him looked absolutely _delicious_._

_He had a petit build, but his bare forearms showed plenty of muscle, he also was several inches shorter than Law, but had the same ebony colored hair. His hair was quite a mess, but Law liked to think it was an organized mess, his hair weren't really long, but longer than Law by an inch or so._

_And the face – it was the main reason Law hadn't cursed the teen into oblivion. He had big brown eyes and there was a thin scar under his left eye, it gave him a masculine feeling and an image of a careless, but brave teenage boy. His thin lips were stretched in seemingly impossibly wide smile and he was looking at Law with waiting in his eyes._

_And fuck it all if Law wasn't getting this guy in his bed tonight. With several blinks Law got out of his daze and extended the bottle to the waiting male. "I give you bottle you give me name."_

_A light chuckle escaped his neighbor's lips as he took the bottle. "Luffy. Will you give me a name, oh, unknown, tattooed stranger?"_

_Law couldn't help, but laugh at the sarcasm coming from the boy, it was unexpected with the image he radiated. "Well this unknown tattooed stranger is named Law." Law decided to risk it, he was not getting the boy in his bed if he wasn't of age. "And will you grace me with the reason you're here Luffy? One might make an impression that you look too young to be here."_

_Small frown appeared on that a little round face. "I'm a graduate, these parties are here for people like me – I have all rights to be here."_

_Self-satisfaction lingered in Law's abdomen as he smirked with his wicked smirk which he knew will leave _some kind_ of effect on Luffy. "Oh, really? Good to know~"_

_Law purred out the last words and watched smugly as Luffy shuddered at them. Oh, yes, the decision was made. Law stood up. "Up for a dance?"_

_Law was more than happy when Luffy grinned and took the extended hand, oh yes, more than happy._

~end of memory~

Law entered the huge mansion he and Luffy visited before they hit the hotel. Now finally Law remembered EVERYTHING that happened last night. And he was in ecstasy that Luffy turned out to be his mate, but the question left unanswered: why did Luffy leave? He was more than willing to spend night together and when they began changing he didn't seem unpleased either. Law actually had more questions now than when he woke up.

Okay, that was lie.

He only had one question, when after waking up he had hundreds of them.

Law entered the big kitchen the two of them had stayed in while being in this party and was instantly tackled.

"Traffy! I'm so sorry! I only left for a snack and when I was going back the girl at registration told me that you thought that I ran away! I'm so sorry!"

Well that answered that one question. But that nick name… That was one thing Law didn't want to remember. After exchanging full names Luffy was obsessed with calling him that.

"Don't worry Luffy-ya, I was at foul too for rushing out like that and not forgetting a thing."

The beautiful black and white ear moved as Luffy looked up at Law with guilty expression. "From now on we're going for a snack after sex only together!"

Law groaned, Luffy was definitely an enigma, such determination with such – dare he say – stupid statement. Law shook his head and placed a small kiss on Luffy's lips and immediately felt like there was no hangover lingering over his shoulder. Small chuckle came from Law's lips, his mate is a cure for everything: boredom, laziness, bad mood, apparently hangover and most importantly – loneliness.

**A.N. So here it is! Though this plot bunny grew to a horse… huh, everything is possible in fanfiction!**

**So for those who are interested for my 'excuses' for my long absence – this part is for you:**

**So this month I had this speech exam, and let me tell you, that it was my first real exam. Ever. So I was sooooo afraid of it! I tried really hard to get ready for it (not too much was done for it…) and in the end everything was fine and I got full score from it. Of course that couldn't really stop me from writing as at home I didn't really do a thing…**

**The next week after the speech exam I had to attend this competition. It was an English (English not a native language) competition and every school had two student from one grade attend it. So I was one of those two students… I was so honored by it, knowing that my English really isn't the best. So I did a lot of preparation for it with my teacher.**

**Once again I have to admit that most of preparation was made at school and at home I didn't do much.**

**So, we're at the last reason why I didn't write for almost a month. I got into an argument with Harry Potter fandom if Harry and Voldermort are a good pairing. Of course to prove itself right the fandom threw me some long, good stories. And unfortunately the fandom proved itself right. In normal language this means – I got hooked up on VoldemortxHarry pairing, pleasedon'tkillme!**

***bows* thank you for putting up with me.**


End file.
